DBZ truth or dare
by loring638
Summary: the title says it all. not just Goku and Vegeta. There's not a lot of mixing between those two anyway. also, i don't have anything against gays but this story is non-yaoi but mabye a little yuri. currently on Hiatus.
1. The setup

**This story is dedicated to Forsaken By All because he inspired me to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT or any of their characters.**

**This is set after the Buu saga.**

"What do you want, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta into the phone, having already noted 'The Son Family' on caller ID. The saiyan prince had not slept well the past few nights. Bulma had… um… kept him awake with…um…various… needs.

"Oh hi, Vegeta! Is Bulma there?" he asked innocently. His fascination with Vegeta's wife never failed to annoy the saiyan prince.

"Why? What do you want with her?" he asked in return.

"Chi-Chi told me to invite you two over to the Kame house while Gohan and Videl babysit Goten, Trunks and Marron at our place." He explained.

"What for?" Vegeta asked, still suspicious.

"She said it was to try out this new game she found on the internet." He said, completely clueless.

"Who's going?" his interest heightening. If this was a "fun" game… he might be able to be able to… help Bulma with her needs.

"Just Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Launch, you, Bulma, me and maybe Piccolo. So basically just us Z warriors." He said as he counted them off on his fingers.

"Just." Vegeta muttered under his breathe, sarcastically.

"So are you and Bulma coming?" asked Goku.

"Fine. When is it?" asked Vegeta grudgingly.

"Tonight at 7:00 P.M. sharp." Goku replied.

"Fine. Goodbye." He then hung up without waiting for Goku's response.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta shouted to his wife upstairs.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Came her equally loud reply.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE KAME HOUSE TONIGHT AT SEVEN!" he told her.

"OKAY." She agreed.

He then flew up to Trunks's room. "You're going over to Kakarot's tonight to have a play date with Goten." He informed his son.

"Cool." Was Trunks reply, without taking his eyes off of the violent video game he was playing.

Goku's POV

"Fine. Goodbye." Came Vegeta's voice through the phone.

_Alright, now I just need to check with Piccolo again. He said he'd get back to me but I haven't heard from him yet._ Goku thought to himself.

He searched with his mind for the Namekian and found him meditating behind a waterfall.

He then used instant transmission to appear behind Piccolo.

Piccolo then fell face first into the waterfall in shock.

After the appropriate grumbling and drying off by powering up, Piccolo then asked Goku what he wanted.

"Have you made up your mind yet about tonight?" asked Goku.

"Yeah, I have. I'm not going. I'm just gonna swing by your place and help Gohan with the babysitting." Replied Piccolo.

"Okay. I'll let him know. Bye Piccolo!" said Goku as he instant transmissioned back to his house.

"Hey Gohan!" he yelled upstairs to his eldest son.

"I'm a little busy right now dad!" came his son's reply.

Goku, trying to be a concerned parent, walked up to his son's room and opened the door without an invitation. The sight he came upon was a shocking one to say the least. Gohan and Videl were sitting on his bed taking a break from... whatever it was they had just been doing. And the fact that Gohan was just taking off his shirt made it worse.

"Dad! I told you I'm busy!" He shouted at his father.

"How long has this been going on?" asked his curious father.

"Since I got home from school." He replied.

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know that Piccolo might drop by to help you babysit tonight." He told his son.

"Okay. Now can we please have some privacy?" He impatiently asked his saiyan dad.

"Sure thing! Man your mom is gonna be so proud of you!" He said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Videl then turned to Gohan and asked "Why were you so angry that your dad walked in on us cleaning your room?"

That night at the Kame house at 7:00 P.M. sharp…

Yamcha, Tien and Launch (In her blue haired form) had just arrived and Chi-Chi and Bulma had just finished making dessert while Krillin and 18 watched TV and Goku and Vegeta had a quick sparring match outside. The three newcomers sat themselves at the table and started eating. Goku and Vegeta, having smelled the food rushed into the house, almost destroying the front door, and sat themselves and ate as only a saiyan could. Krillin and 18 came over, giving the saiyans a wide berth, sat down and ate too. Bulma and Chi-Chi soon joined as well. After they finished, Chi-Chi got up and took dessert out of the fridge. Vegeta and Goku each got their own pie, while there were three more to divide among the others.

When he was finished, Goku put his hand on his gut, sighed and said "Thanks Chi-Chi. You too Bulma. That was great."

The others all thanked Bulma and Chi-Chi as well, even 18 and Vegeta.

"So, Goku said you wanted us all here because of a game, right?" Krillin asked Chi-Chi.

"That's correct." She replied.

"What's the game called?" asked Launch.

"The name of this game is…" at this point, she threw her hands above her head and shouted "TRUTH OR DARE!"

"It's a good thing master Roshi's not here." Yamcha whispered to Tien, who then chuckled under his breath.

"I'm out of here." Said Vegeta as he stood up to leave. Bulma then said "Vegeta! Sit down or no sex for a month!"

He then snickered and said "Please! You couldn't go that long without me! You'd be crawling to me on your hands and knees within the first week."

"Wanna try me?" she said with determination in her eyes.

He saw that, then with a sigh, sat back down.

"How do we play, Chi-Chi?" asked Goku innocently.

"One player starts by asking another player the question 'truth or dare'. After they answer, the first player would ask the second player an embarrassing question for truth or make them do something embarrassing for dare. If someone refuses to answer the question or do a dare, they must then draw a card from the respective deck on the table." She then took out two decks of cards and laid them in the center of the table. One was labeled in big blue letters 'TRUTH', the other was labelled in big red letters 'DARE'. "All players must either answer the question or do the dare. Even if one person refuses, we all have to draw another card and do/answer whatever it says. This keeps going until all of us accept it. After that, we spin a bottle to see who asks the next question or dishes out the next dare. Simple enough?" she asked.

"Pretty much." Said Goku glumly, as by now, he had figured out that this had nothing to do with training.

"Ok. Since I suggested we all play, I'll go first." Announced Chi-Chi. "Goku, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He readily applied.

She had hoped he would say that. "Before I taught you better the night of our honeymoon, where did you think babies came from?"

"That's an easy one." He replied. "Grandpa told me I came from outer space, so I assumed all babies did."

"Idiot." Muttered Vegeta.

"Your turn Goku." Prompted Chi-Chi.

"Ok. Ummm… Yamcha. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." Replied the ex bandit.

"Ok. I dare you to have an all out fight with Vegeta short of killing each other." He said, hoping to watch a good fight.

Vegeta smiled vindictively at him. Yamcha immediately picked up a dare card.

"It says to give your clothes to the person on your left and put on the clothes provided by the person to your left without leaving the room." He read out.

He looked to his right and saw that he was going to have to wear Launch's clothes, who would have to wear Tien's, who would have to wear Bulma's, who would have to wear Vegeta's, who would have to wear 18's, who would have to wear Krillin's, who would have to wear Goku's, who would have to wear Chi-Chi's, who would have to wear Yamcha's.

They all striped after Tien used solar flare to protect their dignity and then blindly handed their clothes to their right. They all had a little more trouble applying this part without vision. When they got their vision back, 18 was still naked from the waist up and in pants three sizes too small, Krillin was looking like a fat person who suddenly lost a lot of weight leaving behind lots of excess folds, Goku, Tien, Yamcha and Vegeta were all wondering how to put on a bra and Chi-Chi, Bulma and Launch had just slipped on their shirts leaving them fully clothed. Krillin then used solar flare to protect his wife from Yamcha's greedy eyes. When it wore off a second time, they were all fully clothed.

Chi-Chi then spun the bottle. It landed on Tien.

"Launch, truth or dare?" he asked his steady girlfriend.

"Truth." She replied.

"What do you think happens when you sneeze?" he asked.

"Well I sometimes amuse myself by pretending that I have a completely different personality that only comes out when I sneeze. But I think the most logical thing is that I pass out." She replied, completely oblivious that her theory was correct.

"Okay then." Said Krillin.

"Ummm… 18, truth or dare?" Launch asked 18.

"Truth." She replied.

"When did you start falling for Krillin?" said the changeling.

"That's easy. When he tried to wish me back into a human. Though I tried to deny it at the time, it was the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me." She explained completely truthfully.

"Vegeta, truth or dare?" asked the android.

"Truth." He grumpily replied.

"How many times have you and Bulma had sex?" she asked devilishly.

He smiled cockily and said "It's over 9000 for sure."

"You know, I just noticed something." Pointed out Tien.

"What is it?" Krillin asked.

"Whenever Vegeta is mentioned anywhere, him saying 'It's over 9000!' inevitably comes up." He explained.

They all look at the camera.

"Whatever, my turn." Said Vegeta as they all turned back to the game. "Bulma, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to let me take you upstairs for what's known as a quickie." He dared.

Bulma, not knowing what a quickie is, took the dare and went upstairs with Vegeta.

**I'll be back with another chapter soon. Let me know if you like it.**


	2. They come and go

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: It sure would be cool to own DB, DBZ and DBGT, wouldn't it?**

"Well, since Bulma went upstairs, she can't take her turn. So onto the bottle!" exclaimed Chi-Chi.

She spun the bottle and after a few rotations, it landed on … Tien.

"Tien, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." He readily replied.

"I dare you to give Launch a slice of pepper cake then kiss her." She explained.

Tien got up, turned around, cut a slice of said cake and fed it to Launch.

She gulped it down, started to sniffle then sneezed.

"A-CHOO!" she immediately went from being a bluette to being a violent blond.

Tien, wanting to get this over with, swooped in and kissed her with such passion that even she gasped. After that though, she punched him so hard in the nuts that even Tien could not keep in a cry of pain. He then offered her another piece of pepper cake. She grumpily accepted it then transformed back into a bluette.

Tien then bade everyone farewell as he flew Launch home while she asked him what had happened to him.

Yamcha flew after them telling everyone else that he wanted yet another rematch with Tien once he had healed.

"Great. Now we're down to four people." Said Krillin.

"What was that?" asked Bulma coming down the stairs.

"Make that six." Commented 18.

"Great! We can pick up where we left off when you and Vegeta left." Said Chi-Chi.

"Fine." Said Vegeta as he sat down with a flushed face.

Bulma sat down and then looked around the table. She settled on one of her best friends. "Chi-Chi, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She replied.

"How did you feel when you found out that Goku's not human?" she asked.

"I felt extremely turned on. The fact that I had had hot wild sex with an alien made me want to die just so I could have sex over and over again with him on snake way." She explained.

There was a stunned silence for a few seconds, until ….

"OH KAMI! THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" screamed Vegeta.

Meanwhile back at the Son house…

The house was in utter chaos. The sink was running, the stove had caught fire, Gohan's underwear was being strewn across the house (courtesy of Goten), Trunks was watching the movies that Gohan had intended to watch with Videl when they got a little more serious, Marron had fallen and scraped her knee when she tried to follow Goten and was crying up a storm, Videl had rushed off when all of this started and to top it all off, Both Trunks and Goten were on a major sugar high from finding and raiding Goku's 10 pound secret stash of candy.

Gohan just sat down and began to rock back and forth while sucking his thumb.

At that moment, Videl had walked through the front door carrying a universal remote, a laundry bag and a glass of water.

She handed the water to Gohan and told him to rub it on Marron's knee. While he was doing that, Videl shut off the TV and sped around the house picking up Gohan's underwear after shutting off the tap and putting out the fire on the stove. By the time all of this was done, the two demi-saiyans had crashed from their sugar rush and had passed out cold where they were standing. Marron had fallen asleep in Gohan's arms when he had been fixing her knee.

With her in his arms and the boys over Videl's shoulders, they carried them upstairs, laid the boys in Goten's room and put Marron down on his parent's bed.

After that, Gohan and Videl had just walked downstairs and sat down on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"Ah kami." Muttered Gohan under his breath. He got up and opened the door to see none other than… Piccolo.

"Hey kid." Said Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo. What's up?" he asked his former mentor.

"I came here to watch the kids while the two of you went to Kame house." He explained.

"Wow. Really?" he asked.

"Really. I've been monitoring the energy levels in this house for about an hour and now that all the hard work is over, I think I'll take over for a while." He explained.

"Ok. Thanks Piccolo." He invited the Namekian in, explained the situation to Videl, then the two flew off for Kame house.

**Hope you liked. There will be more TOD in the next chapter. I promise.**


End file.
